


Arle's Birthday

by TheBlackKid



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Kindness, Sweet 16-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: Amitie and Ringo throw a party to celebrate Arle's Birthday. Written in Arle's POV. Enjoy!





	Arle's Birthday

“Amitie! Ringo! Just where are you two taking me?!” I asked while being dragged from both my arms by my two best friends.

“We told you already, Arle! It’s a secret!” Amitie said.

“Just be patient until we get there!” Ringo added.

“I’m just saying. Because from past experiences, whenever someone says they got a secret, it’s never good.”

“Arle! Just trust us!” Amitie whined.

“You’re really going to like this!” Ringo said.

“ _sigh._ Okay, you two.” I gave in. Though I’m still worried about what’s going to happen.

As Amitie and Ringo continued to drag me through town, I noticed that we were coming close to the magic school. I don’t come here that often, so being here brought my suspicions back up.

“What are we doing at the magic school?”

“ ***giggle*** You’ll see.” Was all both girls said.

_That does not sound good._

Nether-the-less, Amitie and Ringo brought me inside the school building and eventually into a dark room. Now I was really suspicious. I seriously had no idea what these two were planning, but for some reason, I was not liking it. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now!

“Okay, you two! Just what are you up to?!”

“Alright, Arle. You win.” Amitie said.

“Just flip the light switch next to you and you’ll know what’s happening.” Ringo said.

I honestly didn’t want to, but my curiosity got the best of me. So I flipped the light switch next to me and…

“ **SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARLE!!!** ”

“Wha?! What the heck?!”

What I was looking at was a whole bunch of balloons and decorations scattered around the room. Some of the balloons were shaped like the different colored puyos and there was one shaped like Carby.  There was a ton of food on top of a table, surrounded by a ginormous pile of candy. But what I saw first, and was probably the most important, was that there was a bunch of people standing underneath a huge banner that said, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARLE!!!” written in blue. The people standing under the banner were, from left to right:

Satan, Rulue, Klug, Sig, Lemres, Feli, Draco, Witch, Schezo, Raffina, Lidelle, Maguro, Risukuma, Ms. Accord, and even Ecolo.

“G-Guys. Wh-What is this?” I said, still a little shocked.

“Geez, Arle! Did you really forget your own birthday?!” Amitie said.

“My birthday?!”

“It is July 22, right?” Ringo asked.

…

“W-Woah! It is my birthday!” I realized after thinking about it for a second.

“That’s Arle for ya. Always forgetting stuff.” Rulue said.

“Well, it’s a good thing I thought of the idea to throw this special surprise party for my precious little Arly!” Satan said.

_I highly doubt this was his idea._

“Pretty sure this was Amitie and Ringo’s idea, Satan.” Ms. Accord said.

“It was. It’s just the old man’s trying to show off again just to impress Arle.” Schezo added.

“As if you’re any better, perverted mage!”

“ **IT’S DARK WIZARD, AND I’M NOT A PERVERT!!!** ”

“Then why do you keep saying that you _want_ Arle?” Klug asked.

“And that you want her to _Be your desire_?” Maguro asked.

“That’s because you people keep taking it the wrong way! I only want her for her power! But in order to _get what I deserve_ , I must _clam her body all to myself!_ ”

The room went silent after hearing what Schezo just said.

“Pervert.” All the girls in the room retorted.

“ **I. AM. NOT. A. PERVERT!!!** ”

“Anyway…we wanted to celebrate your birthday with you, Arle!” Ringo said.

“Yeah! For the girl that started it all!” Amitie cheered!

“ _Aw!_ Thanks, you guys! This really means a lot!”

“Gu-gu!”

“Oh hey, Carby! Did you help too?”

“Gu!”

“Thanks, little buddy! Thank you everyone! This was a really great surprise! Thanks again for the party!”

“You know, I could’ve thrown a **_way_** cooler party than this!” Ecolo said.

“And by _thrown_ , you mean destroy the world, right?” Maguro asked.

“No!”

“ _Ecolo…_ ” Ringo said.

“Well, okay maybe.”

“Remember the deal we made, Ecolo! I invite you to this party and you don’t do anything crazy!”

“I know, Ringo. I know.”

_Wow. How Ringo managed to get Ecolo to behave is beyond even me._

“So anyway. What do you say we start this party, huh Arle?” Ringo asked me.

“Sure! Let’s party!” I cheered.

“This is going to be so much fun!” Amitie shouted.

And she was right. The party was fun. The food was delicious, and there was music to dance to and games to play. It was the most fun I had since…well I can’t really remember. But I’ll be able to remember this party.

Mid-way into the party, Ringo decided that it was time for me to open presents. I was excited, and somewhat skeptical on what some of them got for me.

The gifts started out good. Maguro gave me a game-player thing with a really long named that can’t even pronounce. It looked pretty cool, with its double screens and multiple buttons. Although it might take me a while to get use to this thing.

Draco gave me…an empty box? It felt like there was something in it, so I asked her what was inside. Draco admitted that it was at one point filled with curry-flavored cookies, but she got hungry and ate them on the way here. Witch knocked her on the head with her broom, and made her apologize.

Sig gave me a bug called a Blue Morpho Butterfly. He said he picked this one because he knew how much I liked the color blue. I thought it was sweet of him, and thanked him for the kind gift.

Then the gifts got weird. For example, as if it was timed or something, Risukuma gave me a book on everything you need to know about love. The book was even titled “What is Love?” I was a little upset about it, but not as much as Ringo, who complained to Risukuma on how inappropriate the gift was.

I honestly had no idea what Feli gave me. I asked what it was suppose to be, and she got a little upset. She said it was charm necklace that once put on, would give me extreme powers that were previously owned by passed souls who had lost their lives due to fate. I didn’t feel anything, but I didn’t tell her that. I just said thank you and shook her hand. Plus, what she said kinda scarred me.

Raffina and Rulue each had their own gifts, but they were related to each other. Raffina gave me a fighter outfit that she said was “the best ever made”, while Rulue didn’t have a physical gift. Instead, she said that I could join her and Raffina anytime for a fighting lesson. I didn’t really need to know how to fight, since I can just use magic. But I took her up on her offer anyway.

Then the gifts got absolutely ridiculous. And when I say “gifts” I mean only one. And you can probably guess who gave me such a ridiculous gift.

Satan gave me an envelope and told me to open it. What was inside was a coupon-like flyer that was poorly drawn. It looked weird, but then I read what it said.

_This coupon entitles you to marry your one true love, that being Satan, and to spend your honeymoon underneath the starry-night sky, living happily ever after._

Needless to say, I tore the thing right up in front of him.

Then, what had to be the best present ever, Amitie and Ringo gave a small box. I opened it to see a picture frame with a picture all three of us. But there was something special about this picture.

“Hey, wait! I remember this day! It was this day where we first met you, Ringo!”

“Yep! I kept it the whole time! I made copies of it and already gave one to Amitie.”

“And now that you have one, we can use these to remember each other by! We won’t be able to forget each other with these!” Amitie cheered.

I nearly cried after hearing that, but managed to hold in the tears. I then grabbed Amitie and Ringo and formed a group hug with the two girls. I’ve never felt so happy before in my life. I’m really grateful for having two great friends such as these two.

“ **Amitie, Ringo, you’re the best friends ever! Thank you SO much!** ”

“You’re welcome, Arle!” Both girls cheered.

“Gu-gugu-gu!”

Just then, Carby came up to us with something on his head. I looked at it and saw that it was a cake.

“Oh, yeah! We also made this cake for you, Arle!” Amitie said.

“Woah! It looks super yummy!” I cheered.

“Come on, try it!” Ringo said.

I took a slice of cake and ate a tiny piece of it. My mouth melted with satisfaction as I ate a few more pieces of the cake.

“ **It’s blueberry flavored!** ” I shouted with glee.

“You like it? We thought of the idea.” Amitie said.

“Yeah, but to be honest, it was Schezo who made the cake.”

“ **D-Don’t tell her that!!!** ” Schezo yelled.

“Schezo?! **YOU** made this cake?!”

Schezo looked away from me in an attempt to hide his blushed cheeks before answering.

“Y-Yeah, I made it. It’s something I do on the side.”

“ _Aw!_ Thanks a lot! You’re a really talented pervert!”

“ **I’M NOT A…** _ugh_ , never mind.”

After a few more hours, the party had ended and everyone had gone home except me, Amitie, and Ringo. Carby was also with us, but he fell asleep from all the food he ate.

“Well, Arle? Did you enjoy your birthday party?” Ringo asked me.

“Yep! Sure did! And I was truly surprised too! Thank you both again for doing this for me! It really made me happy!”

“ ***sniff*** Y-You’re w-welcome, Arle.”

“Amitie, are you…crying?” Ringo asked her.

“N-No! I-I just have something in my eye, that all!” She said.

Both me and Ringo giggled at Amitie, then she started laughing with us as we hugged each other again.

“Hey, Arle!” We heard a voice calling me.

“Oh. Draco. Did you forget something?” I asked.

“Well, no. I just thought of something.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Well…since today’s your birthday, does that mean you’re 17 now? Cause you’ve been 16 for a while now. As long as I’ve known ya.”

…

…

…

“Y-You know…I have no idea.” I said.

The four of us then just sat there. Thinking if whether or not this party was a waste of time.


End file.
